fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Spirit King (Eclipse)
:For the Celestial Spirit King's normal form see Celestial Spirit King. The Eclipse Celestial Spirit King (星霊王 Seireiō), or the Celestial Spirit Beast (星霊獣 Seireijū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit King, the ruler of the Celestial Spirit World. Appearance The Celestial Spirit King, in his new Eclipse form, has turned into an anthropomorphic blob (whose body is composed of stars) that still retains the original size and stature of his original self. Atop his "head" the Celestial Spirit King has a "mouth" which he can open and close at will. However, after absorbing the thirteen Eclipse Spirits and nearly completing his absorption of the Celestial Spirit King with in his body, his body began to morph into something similar to his original form, with his face having been replaced with a star.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Personality The Celestial Spirit King, in this state, has lost any semblance of a personality and instead relies merely on roars and brute physical strength to get any of his "points" across to others. However, it has been said by Ophiuchus that the Celestial Spirit King is power-hungry and wishes to devour the Twelve Eclipse Zodiac Spirits to attain even more power. During this same instance, she also implied that he wishes for nothing more than to destroy the Celestial Spirit World, further exemplifying the differences between the original Spirit King and the Spirit Beast.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Celestial Spirit King, from within the decaying Spirit World, sends one of his "roars" at Natsu and Happy during their fight with Leo, sending the young man and his Exceed partner flying elsewhere within Astral Spirytus.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 209 Much later, the Eclipsed Spirit King roars in the turbulent Celestial Spirit World. After Ophiuchus is defeated, the Celestial Spirit King sucks Astral Spirytus and all those within it into the Celestial Spirit World; now in front of his audience, which includes Fairy Tail's core members, Hisui, Arcadios and Yukino, the Eclipse King devours the "planets" floating around his head, which house the Zodiac Spirits and Ophiuchus. He then attacks the intruders he sucked into the Spirit World and simultaneously shrugs off their assault. After he has had enough, the Spirit King turns everyone except Team Natsu and Gajeel into constellations, and repels their attempts at harming him as well before ultimately releasing a wave of green energy from various created holes on his body, which Natsu identifies as the one that harmed him and Happy much earlier. The Spirit King then attacks Natsu when he sees the Fairy Tail Mage try and enter his body through one of the created holes for his roar attack, however he fails and is attacked by the remainder of his foes on the outside whilst his insides are to be ravaged. He then starts changing his form as the Mages continue attacking him. Meanwhile Natsu and Happy are travelling inside the King's body and eventually find the beast's core with the Celestial Spirit King chained to it. As the Fairy Tail Mages continue their attacks, Natsu absorbs the core's power and finally destroys it, destroying the Eclipse King from the inside. The Mages watch as the injured Eclipse King falls fatally, before bursting into pieces.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Unique Physiology: The Celestial Spirit King has an extremely unique physiology, which allows him to deflect attacks that would normally be detrimental to his well being or to absorb anything he desires. He may also create holes from which to attack or absorb things; these holes may be used to enter his body from the outside. One way to harm his body from the outside appears to be by cutting it open, as normal attacks are shrugged off. *'Roar': The Celestial Spirit King can release a wave of green wind-like energy from any of the holes he creates on his body. *'Absorption': The Celestial Spirit King, in this new form, has demonstrated the ability to suck up any location he desires into the Celestial Spirit World, as well as to absorb any material he desires through his mouth or any of the created holes on his body. *'Body Structure': The Celestial Spirit King's new form has a unique structure, appearing to be made of an unknown material that's neither solid nor liquid, neither hard nor soft, as stated by the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox, who eventually manage to the cut through the King's "skin", despite the fact that it didn't seem of any effect on the beast. Constellation Transformation: The Celestial Spirit King, by firing a beam from his hand, has shown the ability to turn his foes into constellations. To hit multiple targets at once, he can swing his arm to create a whip of energy that accomplishes the same objective, or simply fire off multiple beams in random directions. Immense Strength: The Spirit King, just by waving his arms, can create whirlwinds that heavily damage human beings. In addition, with just a kick, he can shatter a meteor. Immense Durability: The Celestial Spirit King can take multiple, high-grade attacks from many of Fairy Tail's core members and emerge completely unscathed; he can also destroy a meteor without so much as a scratch being left on his body. Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Gajeel Redfox vs. Celestial Spirit King (Eclipse) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Male Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Antagonist